


Dog Days

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't wanting to tie Segs up or Segs wanting to blindfold him or anything like that. This is way out into weird territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> The video mentioned in the story is real. Everything else is made up.

Tyler gets the link to the video from Fred, who sends a group text chirping Segs about it. Tyler scrolls down to read the ensuing chirping from everyone else before he clicks on the link.

The video is on Cassidy's Instagram. (Segs' comment to Fred: "Why are you following my sister?") Tyler hits play and watches it. It's a view of Segs' apartment in Dallas. Tyler hasn't been there yet, but he's seen enough pictures to recognize it. The camera is focused on Marshall and Segs. Segs is on his hands and knees in front of Marshall, butting his nose against Marshall's.

When it gets to the end, Tyler hits play and watches it through again. And a third time, and this time when it gets to the end he closes his eyes against how it feels to watch Segs playfully biting at Marshall.

He opens his eyes again, and hits play. He hasn't been to Segs' new place, but he can imagine being there. Can imagine sitting on the couch. Can imagine Segs on his hands and knees, wearing a lot less clothing. Takes Marshall out of the picture and just thinks about Segs. Segs like a puppy nosing at Tyler's knee, wanting to play. Or to be petted.

Tyler swallows back a groan from long practice at not living alone. He rubs at himself a little, and then gives up pretending he's not going to jerk off to this and takes his dick out. He hits play one more time, and thinks about Segs like that for him. Segs would still be eager, already kind of like a puppy that way anyway, but quiet and obedient and playful and a little mindless and-

Tyler comes all over his fist.

Fuck.

*

It's not like it's the _only_ thing he ever thinks about when he's jerking off, or even the only thing he thinks about doing with Segs when he's jerking off, but it goes into regular rotation in his spank bank.

*

On the third day Tyler's been in Dallas, Segs sits down next to him on the couch that's the same color as Marshall and nudges him with his knee. "You going to tell me what you don't want to tell me?" For all that it's a serious question, Segs seems pretty easy about asking it.

"Uh."

Segs nudges him again. "Hey, no pressure or whatever, but you keep looking at me and not saying something. I can take it, you know." He looks at Tyler more knowingly than Tyler is particularly comfortable with. "And if you want to try something, we can."

Tyler knows that. They've tried a lot of things over the years. _A lot_. But this one feels different. There's a tight coil of not shame exactly, because after enough years doing whatever they can think of with Segs he knows that he doesn't have to be ashamed about wanting to try something out, but it's something like shame. Something hot and burning that makes him reluctant to tell Segs what he's thinking about. This isn't wanting to tie Segs up or Segs wanting to blindfold him or anything like that. This is way out into weird territory.

Segs kisses his cheek. "I'm just saying." He sounds so easy and understanding and chill about it.

Tyler sighs and pulls out his phone, brings up the video he's watched so many times he figured out how to download it to his phone so he would always have it. He hits play and lets Segs watch it.

Segs raises his eyebrows at Tyler after the video stops playing. "You're going to have to explain this one to me."

"Ugh." Tyler closes his eyes and tips his head against the back of the couch so he doesn't have to look at Segs while he tries to put it into words. "You like that. Like, on your knees and not." Tyler takes a deep breath. "Not being you, just being like a puppy," he says in a rush.

Segs takes Tyler's phone out of his hand, and a minute later he says, "Huh. Okay, if you want."

Tyler opens his eyes and looks at Segs. "What? Really?"

"Sure," Segs says. "What? You didn't think I would try it for you?"

"Uh," Tyler says. "It's weird."

Segs shrugs. "So what? You want to?"

"Yeah," Tyler says. His heart is beating faster and he's already starting to get hard at the very idea.

"Cool," Segs says. "I'm going to take Marshall upstairs to Jordie and Jamie, and then we can."

That's kind of a boner kill. "Don't involve them."

"It's not like I'm going to tell them what we're doing." Segs kisses him, quick but promising. " I already told them they'd have to take Marshall at least one night while you're here, so they're expecting it anyway."

Tyler puts his hands over his face and lets out an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll be right back," Segs says.

Tyler listens to him call Marshall to him and leave the apartment. He watches the video again while Segs is gone, thinking about what he most wants out of this, and has his phone turned off and put away by the time Segs comes back.

Segs kicks off his sandals just inside the door. "How do you want to do this? Clothes on or off?"

"Uh, maybe just your underwear," Tyler says.

"Okay." Segs strips off his shirt and shorts, and yeah, that's what Tyler wants. "So should I just, like, crawl around, or is there something else you want?"

"Yeah," Tyler says, "that. Just be like a puppy." He pauses for a second, but Segs is looking at him expectantly and willing to do this how Tyler wants. "And, um, tell me if it's not working or your knees hurt or whatever, but, uh, dogs don't talk."

"Okay," Segs says. "Got it." He drops down onto his hands and knees. For a moment, he's just Segs on his hands and knees, and then he rolls his shoulders back, drops his head, and just like that, he's Segs if he were a puppy.

Tyler's breath catches, and he gets hard, all the way hard, watching Segs crawl across the floor to him.

Segs puts his head down on Tyler's thigh and whines a little, just like Marshall does when he wants to be petted.

Tyler rubs his hand through Segs' hair. "You want pets? Is that what you want, boy?" He rubs down over Segs' neck, and bends over him a little to rub his back with both hands.

Segs lets out a happy little yip and wriggles all over.

Tyler chuckles, the extent to which he loves Segs and is desperately grateful to him for both trying this out and committing to it momentarily pushing away how much this is turning him on.

But the turned on part comes back full force when Segs noses against his thigh, seemingly no real purpose to it, just the curiosity of a puppy making itself known. Tyler didn't really plan this. He never thought beyond getting off on Segs being a puppy. But it seems like it would be wasting an opportunity if he just looked at Segs while he jerked off.

Tyler keeps petting Segs, idly rubbing behind his ears while Segs keeps nosing at his thigh, up to his hip, down to his knee. The way Segs' eyes drop closed in simple happiness makes him think of a good something else to do, and he scratches at Segs' scalp to get his attention.

"You want a treat?"

Segs barks. It's a pretty good bark.

"Let's get you a treat." Tyler stands up, adjusts his dick so he can walk, and heads for the kitchen. He can hear Segs crawling after him but he doesn't turn to look until he gets there and can lean on the counter like that's what he meant to do.

Segs comes all the way up to him and jumps up like a puppy, hands coming up to paw at Tyler's stomach.

"No," Tyler says sharply, and Segs whines when Tyler pushes him back down. "Treats are for good dogs. Sit."

Segs whines up at him, and Tyler looks sternly down. "Sit," he says again, and this time Segs does, sits back on his knees with his hands on the floor in front of him.

"Good boy." Tyler ruffles his hair and then gets into the cupboard where Segs keeps the fancy Swiss chocolate he fell in love with when he was playing in Biel.

Segs whines and wriggles when he sees the packaging. Tyler breaks off one square of the chocolate and holds it out carefully held between his thumb and index finger.

Segs snatches it out of his hand, getting spit and slobber all over Tyler's fingers. Tyler should probably say something about it being gross, but in reality the unpracticed enthusiasm of it makes Tyler want to get his cock out and jerk off right then and there.

He doesn't, ignores Segs' whining to put the chocolate away.

"No," Tyler says when Segs butts against his legs. "You already got a treat."

This time when Tyler moves, Segs stays in the kitchen for a minute, whining about not getting another treat, before he follows. This time, Tyler is already on the couch when Segs comes toward him, and he just gets to watch.

Tyler cups a hand over his dick as Segs crawls across the floor. No need to pretend this isn't about sex, that it isn't _turning him the fuck on_.

He's not the only one; he can see Segs' boxer briefs starting to bulge where they cover his cock.

Segs crawls over to him, gives him an adoring puppy look, and tugs at Tyler's shorts with his teeth.

"You want to play?" Tyler asks. He slides off the couch, grabbing at Segs on his way to the floor.

Segs lets out a bark, and then a series of shorter yips and growls as Tyler wrestles with him. Tyler's hands keep sliding over Segs' skin, Segs licks his hand every time Tyler gets it over his mouth to push him away from where he's trying to place doggy kisses all over Tyler, and eventually Tyler gets Segs pinned down on his back on the floor.

Segs whines, but it sounds like a happy noise this time, and Tyler pulls back a little to look down at him. Segs stretches his neck, arches his back a little to push his bare stomach up, like he wants belly rubs. His dick is making a wet spot on his briefs.

Tyler gives him the belly rubs, both hands rubbing at Segs' chest and abs, but he can't keep his eyes from straying to that wet spot.

Segs has his eyes closed and is flopping down, mouth dropped open, into total puppy bliss, and he'll say if he doesn't want something.

Tyler rubs his hands down, over the waistband of Segs' boxer briefs, down to the wet spot that marks the head of his dick.

Segs makes a noise that's somewhere between a groan and a growl, like he tried to make it a doggy noise but didn't quite manage it.

Tyler keeps rubbing over Segs' dick, probably too much friction, but Segs isn't complaining and Tyler has to keep taking in these huge gasping breaths because he's not getting enough air. He watches Segs' leg twitch, his belly shake, watches the wet spot turn into a whole damp patch when Segs shudders and comes, the sound coming out of him more human than puppy. It doesn't matter. It's still so fucking hot, and Tyler takes his hands off of Segs and practically tears his shorts and boxer briefs off in his rush to get at his own dick. The first touch is a relief, and then not enough, and he strips himself fast and hard.

"Good boy," he gasps out. "Good dog."

Segs stays in place, sprawled out like a contented puppy, mouth still open, tongue hanging out, while Tyler jerks off onto his stomach.

Tyler's thighs don't stop shaking after he comes, and he collapses down to lie on the floor next to Segs, both of them breathing hard, then breathing slower, then breathing in sync.

Segs turns his head toward Tyler, and he's just Segs again, not Segs the puppy. "Was that good for you?"

"You dick," Tyler says with a laugh. "You know it was." He reaches out, resting his hand on Segs' abs, trying and not quite managing not to get it in his come. "What'd you think?"

Segs shrugs a little. "It was pretty hot at the end and you really liked it. We could do it again."

Tyler frowns. That's not much of an endorsement "You don't have to do it just because I want to."

Segs puts a hand on his arm. "It didn't do it for me the way it did it for you, but it's not like I didn't get off on it too. It's like." He pauses for a second, and then says, "It's like how you're not really into spanking me but you do it because I love it."

Tyler hmmms. "So, like, a special occasion kind of thing."

"Yep."

"Okay," Tyler says, the tension in his chest easing. "How are your knees?"

Segs shrugs. "A little sore, but not worse than if I'd been blowing you for a while."

Tyler leans over Segs, looking at his face, no trace of puppy now but still the guy Tyler loves more than anyone. "I fucking love you."

Segs grins at him, bright and sunny. "Yep," he says. "Who else would let you try out any kinky sex thing you wanted?"

Tyler laughs and leans down to kiss him. He's the luckiest man in the whole fucking world.


End file.
